


Crowleys Wings after celestial marriage

by TaranyaAsuna



Series: Fanart Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Fanart, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaranyaAsuna/pseuds/TaranyaAsuna
Summary: I have this idea for a fic in my head for quite some time, but i am much faster in drawing than writing so here Crowleys new wings after his celestial marriage with Aziraphale. I hope you´ll like it. Critic is appreciated
Series: Fanart Good Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Crowleys Wings after celestial marriage




End file.
